


Encanto

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, Desire, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Portuguese, Romance, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: "O receio de Jean então consolidou-se, ficaria encantado por mais tempo do que imaginava, quem sabe por toda a eternidade."
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein
Kudos: 5





	Encanto

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2020

_Seus lábios ainda estavam nos de Armin — Armin debaixo da fantasia de Historia._

_Os sequestradores estavam vindo, para despistá-los Jean empurrou Armin contra a parede do beco e o beijou. Ouviu os passos apressados atrás de si, ouviu-os afastarem-_ se, _mas sua boca não se mexia. A de Armin, por outro lado, abriu-se engolindo um suspiro que Jean nem sabia que estava guardando na garganta._

_Mãos delicadas apalparam seu rosto fazendo seu corpo ficar quente e bambo — seus lábios não eram mais seus._

_O cenário era um momento crítico para todos, mas Jean não conseguia pensar em nada além de retribuir aquele beijo, além de sentir aquele corpo pequeno contra o seu. Armin gemeu em sua boca e Jean apertou a cintura esguia à sua frente._

_Não havia mais dúvidas em sua cabeça, ele não beijava Armin por causa do visual de Historia, beijava-o porque fora encantado com seus repentinos atos, porque Armin despertava-lhe fragilidade e força, desprezo e admiração, porque Armin era o seu poço de contradições preferido._

_Começou a chover, Jean interrompeu o beijo e enterrou seu rosto no pescoço de Armin, não resistindo à vontade de abocanhar aquela fração de pele para ouvi-lo gemer outra vez._

_O receio de Jean então consolidou-se, ficaria encantado por mais tempo do que imaginava, quem sabe por toda a eternidade._

_________________________________

Os acontecimentos daquela tarde continuavam gravados em suas pálpebras, pois quando Jean fechava os olhos enxergava somente a escuridão e na escuridão a luz que desenhava os lábios finos de Armin, os fios dourados que formavam seu cabelo, as íris azuis que refletiam o céu… 

Jean jamais conseguiria dormir outra vez se continuasse a _pensar_ , mas ainda não havia descoberto uma maneira de parar, só por um milagre quebraria o encanto.

Saiu de seu quarto e abraçou a noite lá fora, depois da chuva o céu estava limpo e ilustrado com estrelas. Todavia o ar enregelado ainda presente causava calafrios, mas Jean enfrentou arrepios muito maiores naquele dia.

Andou um pouco pela grama cheia de orvalhos, ouvindo o som que suas botas faziam ao pisar no chão ainda molhado — _ouvindo o som que outras botas faziam._

Jean olhou para trás e encontrou os olhos azuis que assombravam-no naquela noite, ao encará-los perguntou-se, também, se seus olhos castanhos eram o motivo da palidez de Armin.

Ficaram parados, fitando um ao outro, sentindo o começo de um vento que fazia os cabelos compridos de Armin atingirem-lhe o rosto.

— Parece que vai chover de novo — disse Armin.

Diante do comentário, Jean olhou para o céu e não encontrou mais estrelas, em minutos a noite fora engolfada por nuvens escuras e tempestuosas.

— Vamos entrar? 

Jean assentiu com a cabeça, dirigia-se para a casa em que todos dormiam quando Armin o segurou pelo braço e sussurrou muito próximo ao seu ouvido:

— Não ali, em outro lugar.

Os primeiros trovões soaram agressivos nos tímpanos de Jean, enquanto ele decidia se acompanharia Armin ou não — foi somente quando um relâmpago contornou a silhueta do outro, deixando ainda mais visível sua determinação, que Jean despertou para o desejo que queimava em seu íntimo.

Andava atrás de Armim como que enfeitiçado, _encantado_. A chuva seguia-os gradativamente, mas esperou que os dois entrassem no estábulo vazio para causar uma enxurrada, poupando-os de se molharem. 

O peito de Jean subia e descia ofegante, Armin ainda não havia soltado seu braço, na verdade só fechou mais os dedos na manga de sua jaqueta.

Deixaram então que suas bocas se chocassem uma segunda vez naquele dia, obedecendo aos impulsos incontroláveis que os acometiam desde o incidente daquela tarde.

Jean não se demorou em despir Armin, queria vê-lo por inteiro quando os relâmpagos iluminassem, mesmo que por segundos, a nudez de seu corpo. Deitaram-se sobre a madeira fria, perceberiam o desconforto depois, quando não estivessem tão imersos na vontade que tinham um do outro.

Jean sentia farpas quase perfurando suas costas, mas ter Armin sobre si, _ao redor de si,_ obrigava-o a ignorar qualquer outra coisa. Realizou o desejo de apertar aquela esguia cintura enquanto Armin movimentava-se para frente e para trás, realizou o desejo de abraçar aquele corpo delicado enquanto derramava-se dentro dele, enquanto ouvia o grito agudo de prazer sendo abafado pelo barulho da tempestade.

Poderiam ficar assim a noite toda se a chuva utilizasse de seus encantos para esconder a luxúria que preenchia aquele estábulo vazio.

Jean agora entendia, o encanto não vinha dele, tampouco de Armin.

_Vinha do céu, da chuva, do destino…_

De sabe-se lá onde, não importava muito.


End file.
